


Her Majesty's Massive (Totally Platonic) Ladyboner

by Mimiga



Series: Lewds N Junk [1]
Category: Poppy O'Possum (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Furry, Lesbians, Morbi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scandal! The queen's outburst during the press conference at the public disposition toward her favorite opossum ambassador has proven very unlike her character. After the meeting she scurried off somewhere into the castle, even Canis himself lacks a matching knowledge of those winding halls. The poor dear must be having a terrible time with losing her composure! Then she gets the poss puss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Majesty's Massive (Totally Platonic) Ladyboner

In the cracks between laid bricks and soaked between strands of fabric was dihydrogen monoxide for those foolish enough to stand stubborn in the rain. It never mattered how grand the building was, nor the value and quality of the dress or who wore it, water had no conscience to obey. I always thought poetically of nasty weather like this although I saw it much more literal than others would. If I closed my eyes I felt the same chilling winds bite against my wet fur and clothes as anyone would. The atmosphere refreshed suddenly the sobs I had choked down earlier, alone there was no reason to resist. 

Emotion I tried to forget flooded back into my chest and tried to crush it from the inside. The first of tears welled in my eyes to spill hot in contrast to the cold rain, I gasped to cough out a miserable whimper that grabbed inside my throat. Shame, hopelessness, the whole package reflected on the last hour and gnawed into my skull malicious whispers in my voice. I gripped tight on my attire as if I could lift away the heaviness and throw it off the balcony. 

"Kit!" the familiar feminine voice called out from behind me. It couldn't be, not even Ricky could traverse this castle as fast as I could. It was practically a labyrinth and I could have ran off to any other story. How could she of all people have followed me this far? 

"Kit, get back in here! You're going to catch a cold, and you know how your family's immune system is," Poppy called out again. The rain would disguise my tears, I straightened my face and turned to face her. I still couldn't get used to seeing her so stark against shifting Nobel gasses and mineral, her beauty never ceased to leave me in awe. She stood dry inside the lab and beckoned to me with a face contorted of worry and empathy. It stung at my heart once the realization was made that I was the cause of her distress when she hardly deserved it. 

She extended her arms and spoke again in hushed tones. "Come here, it's all right," I couldn't refuse, I held my composure with a tight leash and took methodical steps forward. Nobody should have to see me broken down in terrible weather like some kind of sappy depressed story. Of all people I should be the most steadfast and stubborn, especially so in front of someone like Poppy. The moment I stepped beneath the roof she rushed forward to meet me with an embrace. I barely had time to gasp before I was in her arms and overtaken by her warmth and size. 

"Who do you think you're trying to fool? I already heard you crying, it's going to take more than a straight face and the rain to convince me otherwise," a small part of me tried desperately to hold down the sadness that rose like bile, the rest was convinced there wasn't any point anymore. I pressed into her shoulder and let the walls crumble with a terribly pathetic moan before the sobs returned. 

Seeking as much comfort as possible I tried reaching my arms around her to return the hug, yet I still was too petite to form anything resembling such. Another string of grief formed at the thought of ruining her formals with my wet fur and tears, I tried to shut my eyes tight to fruitlessly stem the tide. Her tightening embrace only functioned to compress more guilt to the surface so that I couldn't even speak. 

"Did the conference really turn out all that bad?" she began with a soft, reassuring edge to her voice. "I mean, the rest of it went perfectly and you got your point across pretty clearly," the still crisp memories of my anger flashed with cruel hindsight. The queen's outburst, witnessed by thousands and undoubtedly recorded; they'll say it was over a worthless clockbelly like the inverse of my intents and leave it be. The ruthless nagging didn't do much to help me recover from my pitiful state. 

"It was that bad, Poppy," my voice coarse from the mucus. I sniffled and caught her scent, it was always like she just came from a bakery. "I'm the most authoritative figurehead to the kingdom, everything I do for the public affects how well my projects and campaigns preform. Now... I really fucked up," another wave of sobs cracked my voice as I buried myself again in her warmth. Simply imagining the way people will think of me struck at my already wounded nerves and rung coldly justified. 

"No, I'm pretty sure that guy was an asshole. You snapped at him, sure, but anyone with a bit of sense would be able to tell how uncalled for he was. Think of it from the perspective of an opossum looking for somewhere safe to make a home. Here they'd see a proactive kingdom whose leader gave a bigot third degree burns on live television," she rubbed my back to emphasize the attempt to comfort me, and it was working almost far too well. 

"I retaliated and he won. That's what those kind of people are for, they try to get under your skin and force your weaknesses into the open. Because I lost my composure I showed a sore spot which they're going to use to try and weed me out. The papers tomorrow are going to be vicious, and it's all called for. My family-" a gasp escaped me as foreboding began it's descent down my throat. I grabbed at Poppy's clothes and covered my face with her shoulder. 

"Poppy, my family was watching. They were already prying into me like antagonists for my species movements. Now this?" I coughed to resist the despaired cry which rested on my tongue. "Oh Canis, I'm a disgrace..." 

She immediately hushed me and held me tightly. "No. Sweetie, no. You of all people should know that you're nowhere close to a disgrace. Look at what you've done already in the span of two years. Leaders have accomplished less with their whole lives and far worse public opinion," Poppy pushed away and held on by my shoulders. "Look at me." 

Cloudy bonded particles persisted still in my vision, I wiped them away slowly and glanced up. I gave her eye contact as I could do with so few people and felt another dazing force inside me. She was so disconcertingly beautiful that it was distracting, muddling with my thoughts and loosening the sadness which squeezed. By all rights I deserved to feel the brunt of my mistakes, but just looking into her eyes toyed with both my emotions and concentration. 

"I need you to listen to me, Kit," I exhaled and nodded readily, she begun. "People make mistakes. Pardon my trench, but people fuck up. Just because you've done well so far doesn't make you exempt from that. You need to understand that it's not about what mistake your bound to make, but how you're going to deal with it." 

"I know enough that you're not going to fool me with those tears. You're Kit Darling, queen of the Fenneclands and incredible pioneer of alchemy. A bad day isn't going to topple your empire no matter how terrible it seems. I'm not going to let you get pneumonia over a bad day, alright?" it was frustrating how intoxicating her smile was. I was feeling better, there was no winning this war. 

The tension begrudgingly sunk from my shoulders. "Yes, I suppose I've been making a habit out of overreaction today. I apologize," it was far too easy to mirror her inviting grin. In my chest fluttered a different energy in my grief's place which I attempted to fend away just the same. 

"There's no need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong. Though I would have put that guy in his place if you didn't," her laugh was infectious, almost dangerously so. The worrisome feeling churned restlessly to Poppy and I couldn't look away. My heart screamed to my brain like a teenager as it did so often with her around. How long could I keep the feeling suppressed, could I? 

Poppy's face faded as if she were puzzled, I really hoped she wasn't reading my thoughts somehow. "Yes?" I asked with an internal attempt to smother my adolescent urges and hastened heartbeat. 

"You're staring at me pretty weird," she said raising an eyebrow. The situation wasn't lost yet, but I couldn't help but feel a blush rise to my face as if my body were rebelling. Words came carefully to my lips like I were to diffuse a bomb. 

"Ah, sorry! It's just that you've done such wonderful work with your mascara! I don't mean to stare, but I'm trying to wrap my mind on what you did so that I might try it myself," there, leads the conversation to an actual topic that I can expand upon. Maybe she'll teach me a trick or something- Why does she still look unconvinced? "I'm not wearing mascara. I don't even wear make-up," Poppy said flatly. 

"O-oh. Goodness, you still look so wonderful even without it! I couldn't even imagine," my cheeks burned so much they might as well have been painted red. God, how did I get driven into this corner? 

"Kit, you would have seen through the chemicals before you noticed what it looked like on me. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even be able to make that mistake." I looked idly to the corners of the room anywhere but her eyes. There was no way I could keep up the guise if I were locked in her gaze. Actually, that's probably a bad idea because now I seem restless and she could assume that something was up and oh god. I began to stammer something on damage control yet took the words back immediately. 

Poppy's visage softened again as a laugh flowed melodically from her mouth, the corners curling into a coy smile which tinged my excited heart with nervousness. "I don't think I've ever seen you do anything subtly, you know?" 

"What do you mean?" I managed, skirting the obvious. Faster and faster my blood raced against any hint of coolness I'd had previously, it's already too late. She's already pieced me together, I'm already at her mercy and it hasn't even been five minutes. Her eyes studied mine and seemed to share the knowing smile. "You're going to have to work on your composure around me, your majesty. People might start to notice if you stare at me like that anywhere else." 

"Notice what? Poppy, what are you talking about?" it was just my stubborn nature keeping me together at this point. When she leaned forward my heart thought it could leap into my throat. "I don't mind, you know. I was just thinking about how cute you were, and here you go being cute on your own." 

It was too much for me, tension pulled at my limbs like I was swimming. I turned away with my ears back and let my face burn outside her view. Her chuckling behind me certainly didn't help, then I realized my tail was fidgeting with anxiety as well. Hysteria laced my lungs and shook the erratic breaths I took. 

"I am the noble-blooded heir and queen of the Fenneclands throne, that comes with far more restrictions than a normal career. I can't be caught with any unprofessional emotions for my subjects or representatives. The mindset of a gossiped celebrity is practically the inverse of what my job is!" I stared out into the rain with crossed arms, I wouldn't fall so easily to my own desires. 

"I don't suppose that's because I'm an opossum and a relationship with me wouldn't really be acceptable yet, would it?" she said to my back. 

"No. I mean, yes. Kind of." I sighed and turned to her again, it was rude to have a conversation behind you. "I mean, how would you expect me to keep all of my duties, my research, and still have time for someone else? The whiplash would be important, but it's also not very practical either." 

"Honey, do you know how unhealthy it is to suppress this kind of stuff? I get it and all, but you're going to feel distracted and miserable if you don't at least give yourself some leeway," she placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"What do you suppose I do, then?" I linked my hands together to try and dampen some of their trembling. 

"You need to express yourself primarily. Look at you, so pent up that you're shaking and scared. All you need to do is calm down and listen to what you're feeling," she murmured, that same caring tone that pained me to disagree. 

"Someone will find out, if it flew out from beneath covers I'd be history," my words were dull beneath my want. All of my fantasies couldn't have foretold this night, and now here Poppy was asking me plainly to love her. What kind of hormone-infested twisted dream was this? 

Poppy glanced to the exit of the lab and saw the door ajar. "One sec," she muttered before taking off. Peering to the adjacent halls and satisfied there were no listeners, she shut the room and engaged the lock. A light flicked on which signified that there was delicate testing in progress and not to disturb, I realized I subconsciously ran directly to the area of the castle which would give me the most possible solitude. The perfect place where two people could ultimately be alone together. This couldn't be real. 

She approached again and shrugged. "No way for anyone to know. Nobody listening, nobody's going to find out," my ears perked up as she leaned in closer, yet my eyes still skirt her captivity. She spoke up again, "Honestly, I'm not letting you become distracted from your duties just because you're smitten with me. You want to be more focused, right?" 

"Of course!" I said, shaking. 

"Then go," she whispered, inches from my crimson face. 

A thousand sweet nothings would have spilled from the tip of my tongue if only I knew how to say them. This may be the only chance I get, yet how could I possibly express myself enough to her? I forced my inhibitions aside and raised a hand to experimentally graze her cheek like I wished I could. It felt more full and softer than any of the sheets atop my bed, or perhaps that was infatuation speaking? An electric spark jolted in my heart when she tilted her head into my touch. 

"There you go, almost there," her inspiring murmur poured like honey into my ears and set my fur up on end in prickling surprise. There wasn't a cliched sentence in an encyclopedia of dictionaries that I could utter to her to describe how time slowed in her presence, quite literally for me she glowed brighter than the sun simply at a glance. No science could convince me that her hazel eyes weren't the most attractive force in the known universe. The execution must be perfect, my head leaned opposite to hers and I leaned closer with falling eyelids. The only sense I needed was the feeling of her lips meeting mine. 

The gentle caress of her mouth was rendered unfathomable by vocabulary like the perfect contradiction. An affectionate hand came to stroke the back of my head and held me closer in our intertwining, another swept into the arch of my back to ensure our wholes touched. Her hot breath unabashedly brushed the side of my face and I knew she felt my own excited gasps in turn. 

It was mystical how the world faded from existence so easily, and I thought opossums were supposed to absorb magic. Only the engineering of sorcery could explain how I was enslaved to every motion her tongue made, the taste of mint and love on her saliva. Remnants of transpired emotions flickered trying to pierce the spell but couldn't possibly remind me what they meant before this. I held to her the best my meager short arms could muster. 

And then finally she pulled away. Eventually my eyes adjusted again only to immediately be lost again in the permanence of hers. Our wavering breaths flickered together for a time while comprehension set in, our hands dared not move an inch from where they were so intimately placed. Poppy smiled radiantly, "You're pretty good." 

"You're beautiful," spilled from underneath my breath. The intensity of this could no longer be ignored, especially so with her contoured self pressed against my inadequacy. Even her arms displayed their toned magnificence beneath sleeves ill-placed and pointless. Pulling an arm back, I felt up hers and the muscle which practically attempted to burst from the shirt. God help me, it was so firm there was a sigh in my throat I had to bite back. 

I jerked back, coiling my hand against my chest. Get a hold of yourself, when was it ever necessary to corrupt such a moment with an outburst of lewdness? I didn't know where her boundaries were- Poppy chuckled softly to my embarrassment. I couldn't hide anything from her, my ears already drooped backward and displayed my emotions. 

"Oh dear, I've gotten you all wound up haven't I?" she chimed. 

"I'm sorry, I just-" Poppy shushed my excuse and broke the embrace, taking a step backward. "Sweetie, it's fine. Though you're going to have to try harder than that." 

She pulled at her clothes a short ways and smiled coyly. "Have you any orders, your majesty? I am at your beck and call," the teasing brought a blaring heat to my face and sent my tail wild fidgeting. There was no stopping my eyes from tracing the shapely form beneath the blotched fibers, with any sliver of confidence it would be mine to witness. I gulped back a lump in my throat and exhaled to steady myself. 

"The dress is mediocre in comparison to your beauty, it's merely a collection of blurry infused thread." It wasn't as difficult to tell the truth as I thought it would be. Poppy raised an eyebrow at the advance and played along. "And what of it, your majesty?" 

I stepped forward to close the distance and met her gaze with a grin. "Remove it," she obliged, tortuously slow to play with my eyes. Formals would eventually fall from her body one by one until the floor was littered with all the bothersome censors but her pantyhose. 

The forbidden fruits of her body would taste far the sweetest to anything else but perhaps her mouth. Deep contours lined her thick torso devoid of bare mammaries, the muscle easily made up for so. Beneath a plush white fur covered in gradients of grey was the bulge of incredible strength which was all mine just for tonight. 

I pressed myself against her chest and reveled in the colorful realization of lust that washed through me. The will to hold onto control seemed less and less efficient in presence of her sturdy warmth. I ran my fingers through the fur of her sides and up her back, teasing and prodding for sensitivity on her skin and trying to coax an adorable reaction. Every muscle that tensed to my touch I bit my lip, every gentle squirm Poppy made pulled a sigh from my lungs, especially the little squeaks she would make almost had me leap up and kiss her. A throbbing satisfaction beat in my blood, my lightest delicate love still drove her senses wild. "It's hardly fair for you to get to have all the fun, you know," her hushed tones snapped me from the hypnosis and brought my ears to twitch readily. 

"Goodness, pardon me! Where are my manners?" The gown which hugged my body, still damp from the rain, became unhinged as I released clips hidden beneath fabric. The garment slid from me to the floor and left only my undershirt between the cool air and myself. 

Poppy took initiative before I completed the second motion, taking me gingerly in with an arm and leaning forward to encompass me. A curious set of fingers came to explore my form through the cloth, so suddenly it was me who fell to the mercy of her touch. Her hand made the methodical and adventurous journey downward and lifted. I took a sharp exhale to the chill that filled the space and braced myself, though there was no one else I'd rather witness my body romantically than the one in front of me. 

Over my head, onto the floor, the shirt assumed the same fate as our overwear. Finally we were on even footing once again, though I was the one with secret flesh to reveal. Even without yet touching me her gaze seemed to raise my fur and cause the skin beneath to tingle. 

The first graze was all it took to prove how wired I was, arching my back and whimpering to the slightest touch. Poppy giggled at my reaction and leaned forward to plant a kiss on my opened lips, which I broke almost immediately as she scritched the vulnerable area beneath a breast. She pressed her forehead against mine and sighed. 

I couldn't help but press into her at the lethargic line she drew around my spine, my breath laced with giggles and moans from the tickling sensation. Her caring and playful scrutiny of my body was a heaven I couldn't have even convinced my most vivid dreams to imagine, even still I while was twisting with sensitivity in her grasp and laughter poured from my lungs. An emboldened hand still yet traveled south while I was so willingly lost in the sensation. 

It ventured between my hips without my knowledge until it discovered the violent gasp I hadn't even known was pent up. My brain was so bogged of emotion that it was startled by the electric shock shooting up my back from between my legs. All of a sudden the hot arousal which lingered untapped became all too apparent, impossible to ignore any further. Another pressured stroke even through cloth sent a twitch through my whole being. 

Poppy seemed amused by how powerful my response was and decided to humor my needs, moving a finger up and down the cluster of nerves until my hips thrust forward in uncontrolled sinful pleasure. I couldn't take this kind of teasing for long, especially not while my senses were so consumed with her toned body and scent. The feeble touch of my comparably tiny hand was enough to convince her to cease if only for a moment. I pulled down at the panties around my legs until they became free and were tossed away. 

Finally I was bare against her, the whole of my womanhood would be for Poppy's eyes and lust alone. The culmination of fantastical thoughts and uninvited daydreams became justified while I pulled myself so close to her. There was little left that would need to be uttered to push the edge of her love between my breasts at last, but my imagination was creative enough to bring a fitting cliché to the tip of my tongue like a cheesy novel. "Take me." 

She was not the kind to disobey a direct order from the queen. Without hesitation I was scooped weightless into her arms and blessed with the taste of her mouth. I could feel the sheer lust she possessed just in the merciless way she ran her touch over my fur like a thirst. She could probably snap me like a twig with those arms, yet still so gently she absorbed my shape with an undeniable need for my body. Who was I to deny her such a request when I myself wanted to be stolen so bad it hurt? 

Shivers of lust danced up my spine as her smooth tail rubbed against my womanhood as if asking entry. I retreat from the kiss only from the distracting convulsions of pleasure she inflicted upon me. Poppy anticipated this and brought her unoccupied mouth to my neck, kissing lovingly the vulnerability. Vision became an unimportant secondary sense as intensified touch began to manipulate muscles to it's leisure. Her tickling nibble only won my attention for so long until below her tail finally penetrated into me. 

A moan I didn't own flew from my throat as my inner muscles hungrily accepted the mass. I grabbed at the fur of her back and buried my face into her neck as she carefully pushed deeper to my own adjustment. She whispered something I couldn't catch into my ear and began a pumping action, I was too busy a quivering mess to understand it at least. My toes splayed and curled, entire sections of my body twisted and spasmed as the pace quickened. 

The pressure building inside me was both my undeniable and maddening. The more I writhed against her while we both were bare the faster my heart began to beat, quickly I was approaching a twitching end. No, it was far too early and unfitting to lose control. "Suh- Stop!" I barely gasped from underneath my breath against the rising tide of pleasure preparing to burst inside me. 

Poppy paused, I had enough time to catch air in my lungs and regain so much as a conscious thought. I brought a hand to her cheek and felt a smile grow on my face. "I'm no terrible a host that I would climax before my guest. Please, allow me," my dignified tone beneath such a ragged breath must have sounded silly, but she didn't seem to mind or notice. With that she stripped her last article of clothing to leave us both completely honest with one another. 

She laid on her back with heavy eyes and waited patiently for my unswerving attention. Even as I took a kneel below and approached the intensity of her musk piqued an incredible lust in my system. I would return the favor twice-fold, for the draw of her sensitive swollen parts was unbearable. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to be wound up?" I murmured. 

Her taste was unique and indescribable, and just the slightest contact caused Poppy to twitch yearning. I closed my eyes and helped myself to perfect sin, relishing every motion she made underneath my loving tongue and every little involuntary noise that escaped her mouth. She pressed herself into me more as I hastened as if begging for release at my touch. Around my waist her tail wrapped like a makeshift embrace, tightening and shifting in according to the actions of my mouth. I knew a bold technique payed off just from whenever she squeezed. The itch of my own aching loins eventually became too much to bear any further, I sacrificed a hand to alleviate the call. 

Immediately I had to slow the pace on myself else control would be lost. The promise of climax lingered so threateningly close that my work on Poppy had ceased a moment in place of a moan. It would never do to keep edging on with this kind of pressure already built up, but there's no doubt that she wouldn't be able to resist my touch for long. My tongue simply wouldn't do for the speed I needed to begin my final assault, I summoned my free hand. 

The reaction was almost instant, her tail quivering against me while her smooth inner walls pulled at my fingers. She called my name in ecstasy and restlessly shifted against my form, but I had no intentions to stop. My legs trembled with hers as I slowed my own stride just enough to resist. Silently I begged her to spill over, there wasn't much more I could stand without stopping entirely. 

"Kit...!" The crushing tail reminded me I had forgotten to breath in my pleasure. Poppy's inner muscles blinked as she finally thrust into the air for a moment of agonizing bliss. The vocalization alone would have been enough to send me over the edge, I quickened on cue and beckoned the burning need to burst. I held my breath as the impending horizon became reality. 

Immeasurable release, I collapsed to the ground and stretched every known muscle in my body. An shuddering whimper exploded from inside with the shock-wave, forcing every bit of air from my lungs to the sky. All else I could comprehend writhing on the ground was her presence and fur. A sharp inhale marked the fading of the initial fire from my lower body, and I was left panting and leaning into the soft warmth of her leg. 

Reality returned above the glowering coals of climax in the form of our weighted breaths struggling to catch up with the rest of us. The process began in which I gathered the event with sound mind, I still could hardly believe it wasn't a dream. It was fact who I grazed naked fur against in pure romantic closure and laid with now picking up the pieces of scattered endorphins and hormones. 

Despite my lethargic weakened body I pulled myself over Poppy's large form and crawled to lay against her chest. My heart did an excited flip even now as her arms rose to wrap me tightly, and stirred further as exhaustion heightened the sensation of emotions finally realized. I was finally with her, having shared one of the most intimate kinds of love possible. I could just make out from beneath pounds of muscle in her chest a fluttering heartbeat. 

I know it was the same heart that's tried to give out on her so many times, threatening her life even with a constant medication. Still, it was the same heartbeat that allowed me to see her reality at all despite these accursed eyes. I would have never seen the most beautiful thing on the planet without the little thing trudging along. It was hers, and that's what mattered most. 

The world wasn't going to disappear if it waited until tomorrow. Besides, the center of it might as well have been just beneath me, lost in a snuggling afterglow. The only terrible thing in existence is that this moment wouldn't last forever. 

"I love you," fell from my mouth with all my essence as if I might not get the chance to say it again. It hadn't even been intentional, why did I just say that? It's only been one night, is that too early to say something like that? 

"I noticed," she said, and kissed the top of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> -Originally completed on September 15th, 2015  
> -Thusly, it sucks dick  
> 


End file.
